


Disputa

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El que solo se ríe, de sus picardías se acuerda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disputa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



Lo observó desde la ventana.  
Hoy tenían reunión de la Orden y ellos estarían allí.  
Ya se había cansado de esperar por el momento perfecto, era hora de actuar.  
  
La pequeña curvatura de sus labios era la máxima sonrisa que se permitiría por ahora.  
  
\-----  
  
Le gustaba beber con ellos, pero no solo con ellos.  
Pasadas experiencias le decían que siempre debía estar acompañado por alguien mas.  
No sabía en que momento Harry y Hermione se habían marchado. Ni cuando le habían puesto el vaso de whisky de fuego en las manos. Uno sentado en el sillón a su derecha, y el otro, en el del frente, apoyado en el reposabrazos. Lo que aún le parecía mas extraño, era que ambos estaban callados e incluso, tuvo la idea de que había tensión entre ellos.  
  
Miró el contenido del vaso e intentó tragarse todo lo que pudiera. Seguramente seria una larga noche.  
  
Sirius fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
  
\- Despacio, tomándotelo así no podrás saborearlo- le dijo.  
  
Se mordió lo labios, recuperando lo poco de whisky que quedaba en ellos y volvió a probarlo, esta vez, intentó saborearlo.  
  
Un sonido, que le pareció un gruñido, le puso en sobre aviso de que algo pasaba. Y una sombra cayó sobre él.  
  
Demandante. Así eran siempre los besos de Sirius. Demandantes y agresivos.  
Se dejó saborear a placer por el mayor, ya había aprendido que nada podía hacer contra aquello, y tenia que admitir que tampoco estaba tan mal.  
  
El fuerte gusto al whisky poco hacia para arruinar el momento. Hasta que, otro fuerte gruñido, se volvió a escuchar.  
  
Al separarse Sirius estaba todavía sobre él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón, pero tapándole la visión de Remus, sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos del azabache le indicaban de que acababan de lanzarse un desafío.  
  
\- Deberías dejarlo- escuchó decir al otro.- Lo estás molestando.  
  
\- No veo que se queje- le replicó el moreno mostrándose posesivo .  
  
No iba a entrar en aquel juego, sabia que era peligroso, así que decidió que ellos solos lo arreglaran. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad huiría de ahí.  
  
Observó que el moreno levantaba el cuerpo y se puso a la defensiva - lastima que no tenia la varita- solo podía protegerse con el vaso que se había vuelto a llenar. Se escondió lo poco que podía con él, cuando Remus llegó hasta ellos.  
  
La gentil mano del licántropo apartó el vaso, para luego pasarle el pulgar sobre los labios llevándose con él el escaso líquido que tenia.  
Cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia, si no fuera porque estaba, otra vez, en medio de las disputas de aquellos dos, la hubiese disfrutado plenamente.  
  
Otro nuevo gruñido salio del castaño y él abrió los ojos. Sirius estaba lamiendo, y chupando, el dedo que Remus había usado para limpiarlo.  
Tuvo que ahogar un gemido, era su oportunidad para escapar.  
Intento totalmente vano, porque Sirius vio que él se escurría del sillón y lo tomó como una invitación.  
Apenas si había podido correrse unos centímetros, y el animago aprovechó la nueva posición para pasarle su gran mano por sobre el pantalón y la camisa, zigzagueando para abarcarlo aún mas.  
Se maldijo mentalmente. El dichoso líquido lo hacia mas lento todavía.  
  
Esta vez no evito el pequeño gemido que había nacido. Pero tendría que haberlo hecho. Si la posición lo había invitado aquel sonido lo estaba reclamando.  
El moreno dejó de sostenerle la mirada al castaño y le dedicó toda su atención. No necesito abrirle la camisa, y ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo con el cinturón o el cierre del pantalón.  
  
No podía evitar querer más y, de hecho, le molestaba desear aquello. Odiaba estar en el medio de una pelea, pero le encantaba ser el centro de atención por una vez.  
  
El masaje sobre su pene, aunque fuera por sobre su ropa interior, hizo que la habitación se llenara de sus gemidos y jadeos.  
  
El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los sorprendió.  
Snape acababa de entrar.  
Sirius se puso a la defensiva intentando tapar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que Remus aprovechó para llevárselo hacia el sillón de enfrente.  
  
El recién llegado no dijo nada. Apenas si levanto una ceja cuando se sentó en el sillón, que antes ocupaba Sirius, al ver la situación. El animago custodiando una pieza que le habían arrebatado, y el licántropo con la pieza sentada en piernas fuertemente abrazado a ella.  
  
Se sorprendió mas al darse cuanta que su profesor encontraba aquello entretenido. Él, había visto la sonrisa que escondió el recién llegado tras el vaso.  
  
Sintió que Remus soltó un poco el abrazo y creyó que lo dejaría marchar. Pero no fue así, al intentar levantarse el castaño tuvo un mayor acceso a la abertura de su pantalón y aprovechó para introducirse.  
  
Ayuda, le reclamaba la mente a pesar de todo y lo intentó.  
  
\- Profesor...- dijo reclamando atención de Snape. - ... professs...sor...  
  
Aquello parecía que incitaba mas al que estaba detrás suyo que ahora, además, le daba besos sobre la base de la espalda.  
  
\----  
  
Se maldijo tontamente, había llegado antes de tiempo... O muy tarde, no estaba seguro.  
Lo que quería era ver pelearse a aquel par, lo demás era secundario.  
Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana, a que el efecto de la poción terminará, para ver los resultados reales.  
Sonriendo por eso, se llevó el vaso a la boca. Había que brindar.  
  
\- Profesor...- escuchó que reclamaba el pelirrojo. - ... professs...sor...  
  
Había hecho bien en decirle siempre a Weasley que cuando aquellos dos estaban bebidos les dejara hacer.  
  
Se relamió cuando vio que Sirius iba a reclamar al menor.  
  
Un dolor muy conocido lo inundó.  
  
Lo llamaban. Qué inoportuno era.  
  
Se levantó del sillón mirando el espectáculo que dejaba cuando recién empezaba. Le consoló saber que en la mañana vería la conclusión y eso hizo que fuera mas animado al lado del Señor Oscuro.


	2. Epilogo

Estaba contento.  
La semana no había empezado como hubiese querido pero, ahora, las cosas eran distintas.  
  
La reunión se había prolongado todo el fin de semana. La razón, era que el Señor no estaba contento con los resultados obtenidos, y él, también había sido regañado por ello.  
  
Había tenido que pasar, casi, media semana para poder ver con sus ojos el resultado de su plan. Siendo, el mismísimo Potter el que le diera la noticia.  
  
Como todos los miércoles la clase de Oclumancia empezaba con la ocultación de los recuerdos mas recientes, ese día, pedirle que escondiera la última reunión de la Orden era lo normal. Y así fue como obtuvo su merecida recompensa.  
  
Potter no recordaba aquella noche, pero se levantó con los gritos de Sirius y Remus. Llegó hasta la habitación, que usaba el licántropo cuando se quedaba, y se encontró con ellos peleando a los pies de la cama ocupada por un dañado Weasley.  
No se entendía bien la conversación, porque toda la atención del moreno estaba puesta en el pelirrojo, que intentaba por todos los medios esconderse tras las sabanas.  
  
Pero lo mejor había sido cuando Potter pidió explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado y ninguno de los tres pudo dárselas.  
  
Lo cierto era que, aquella poción, no era peligrosa, ni siquiera dañina para el ser humano. Sin embargo, sus efectos si lo eran. Un poco de graduación alcohólica de mas y una rápida absorción de éste por parte del cuerpo hacia de ella la broma perfecta para adolescentes.  
  
Él los conocía, sabía que tomarían una copa con los pequeños de la Orden, y por esa razón les había dado la poción inversa a sus estudiantes.  
Que fuera Ron Weasley, verdaderamente, había sido una suerte. Él ya había padecido a mano de esos dos y había escuchado todos sus consejos. Con solo unas gotas de feromonas, el efecto habría sido aún mejor.  
  
Y ahí estaba, mirando las consecuencias tras su copa.  
El pelirrojo todavía llevaba un hechizo de glamour y un condescendiente Potter intentaba levantarle en animo inútilmente.  
  
Fue entonces, cuando vio entrar a una lechuza en el Gran Comedor - cosa de por si muy extraña a esas horas y mas en Hogwarts- Se paró frente a Weasley y dejo un paquete, que con desinterés abrió.  
Un par de libros y algunas pequeñas cosas, mas una carta era lo que incluía y que el león se negaba a aceptar dejando todo sobre la mesa y marchándose del lugar.  
  
No pudo, ni quiso reprimir una pequeña carcajada.  
  
\- Parece que has tenido un buen día, Severus.  
  
La voz del director se le antojaba lejana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias Mara por ser mi beta en este fic!


End file.
